sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Velvet Retsiloh
Name: Velvet Retsiloh Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High Hobbies and Interests: Varsity Girls Soccer Captain, Varsity Girls Basketball, Fashion Appearance: Velvet is a pretty girl in her own rights. She has clear sky-blue eyes, raven black hair, and a complexion and body to die for. Her athleticism helps to keep her body toned and strong. Not an ounce of fat can be pinched on her stomach. She stands at a staggering height of 6’2, and weighs in at 147lbs. Velvet likes to dress in very trendy clothing, keeping up to date with any and all styles. On the trip, she wears a bubblegum pink long-sleeved top, fashionable blue jeans, and attractive but comfortable boots. Biography: Velvet was born in Highland Beach, California on December 3rd, 1990. She was born to a Mr. Gregory Retsiloh, and a Mrs. Deborah Retsiloh. Gregory owned a highly renowned catering service, and Deborah kept herself busy running her knick-knack store on the boardwalk. The family never really hurt for money, and they were very happy in their lives together. Velvet grew up as a very hyperactive child, but it was that very same over-activeness that consumed her into the sporting world. Velvet started playing soccer at a young age, and was spectacular in it from the very start. Coaches of the town’s intramural programs trained her to be a star. And a star she did become. Velvet went into high school as the first ever freshman to score a starting spot on the Varsity line-up. She graced the pages of local papers as a soccer protégé, and had a free-ride into any soccer program at any college of her choosing by the end of her junior year. During her freshman year, Velvet was also roped into joining the girls basketball team by its coach, Kimberly Evans. Coach Evans deliberately called her out, her height a perfect charm for the team. She was good enough to earn a spot starting on junior Varsity by her sophomore year, but she didn’t have the same spark in basketball as she did in Soccer. Her one greatest accomplishment in her eyes was being unanimously appointed team Capitan by her teammates. Velvet also found her niche in the fashion department. She loved to pretty herself up for any occasion, and shopping trips took hours to buy only one or two outfits. Her closet was by far one of the most stylish in Highland Beach, and if she were to ever get hurt and not be able to play soccer, falling back on a job in the fashion industry was as good as it got for her. Advantages: Velvet is a very athletic girl. She has a high stamina, and her soccer training keeps her running abilities trained to a tee. Her height is also quite intimidating, and she has plenty of strength to back up any threat. Disadvantages: Even though she is a fairly popular girl, she has made a few enemies during her time in high school. Her height makes it hard for her not to be seen coming from a mile away, and she probably wouldn’t be able to hide too well if she were being attacked. Designated Number: Female Student no. 78 --- Designated Weapon: Large Bag of Rice Conclusion: This conclusion has a doodle of a stick figure with a nuclear warhead going towards it, with the caption 'B77' and an arrow pointing to it. The above biography is as written by Mitsuko2. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'John Rizzolo '''Collected Weapons: Large Bag of Rice (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: J.R. Rizzolo Mid-Game Evaluation: Velvet's game began when she woke up in a muddy ditch on the first day. Quickly discarding any items that she felt wouldn't be useful to her (including her assigned weapon) she set out, roaming the island and spending most of her time hiding. On Day 7, she arrived at the airfield. Venturing up to the control tower where J.R. Rizzolo was hiding. After identifying herself as a non-player, John let her in and the two discussed the fact that there had been no announcements recently before deciding to stay in the control tower overnight. Just then, the eighth announcement began to play. When John became angry at not being recognized for his kills and started smashing up the control panel with his pistol, she attempted to calm him, not realizing the source of his frustration. However they were interrupted by Shameeca Mitchell, who knocked on the door and asked to be allowed in. John then gave Velvet a difficult choice - either let Shameeca in and hope she was friendly, or open the door and kill her. Velvet chose to let Shameeca in with a warning, however the girl just gave them a message for Bobby and ran away. John, angry with what he perceived as Velvet's naivete, pointed his pistol at her and told her to tell her parents that she had loved them. Shocked but still rational, she waited until he was finished speaking before throwing a chair at his head and bolting from the room. At some point she made it to the graveyard, where she ran into Morgan Ackland and Noah Jacobs. She stayed just long enough to shout a warning to them about John Rizzolo, then ran on. Eventually she came to the Babbling Brook, where she encountered Eris Marquis, Rick Holeman, and Dacey Ashcroft. Introducing herself and explaining that she was running away from Rizzolo, she asked if she could stay and rest for awhile. Unfortunately, at that point the Riz showed up again and quickly turned the tables by shouting out that Velvet was dangerous. Although Rick didn't believe him, Rizzolo continued to argue his point and Velvet retaliated verbally before they were interrupted by Eris, who pulled a gun and demanded that they continue their standoff elsewhere. Velvet then fled, but not before taking a rock from the ground as a weapon. Finally ending up in the jungle, she decided to lie in wait for Rizzolo in hopes of killing him and ending the long chase. She managed to hit his gun hand with her rock before being attacked physically by him. Although she managed to begin strangling him after a short fight, John was able to grab his tire iron and beat her off of him before shooting her in the head with his pistol. Post-Game Evaluation: Eh. She spent the whole time running away from one person, and when he finally caught her she only got in a couple of decent hits before being shot. Frankly a forgettable performance. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Velvet, in chronological order. V3 *Panic Attack *A Convoluted Conventicle *Break Out, Break Out *Running of the Fallen Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Velvet Retsiloh. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students